How hard is it to say, 'I Love You'
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Basically, Shinji reflects on his time with Kaworu, and finally admits his love for him to himself. (Rated for the idea of Yaoi - Only romance though, nothing nasty!)


Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Okay, this is my first go at writing a Evangelion fic, I've never written one before of this particular anime, and I must admit something, I've never actually seen or read the series. I just found out about it online, then by reading other amazing Fanfiction, I was able to write my own. So apologises if there's any mistakes or anything, okay?

Next, this is _also_ my first go at a Yaoi fanfic, I've never written one before, but like I said I found out about Evangelion online, I also found out about the particular couple Shinji and Kaworu online too, and I have to say, I normally don't really go for Yaoi, but my opinion **completely** changed when I saw this couple and now I must say, I am quite a Yaoi fan now, my favourite couple being Shinji and Kaworu. They're just so cute together, and most the images I've found of the pair are the most romantic scenes ever, so I just love the idea of them getting together…

So, yeah, this is just a little basic fic, not much to it really, but I remember reading somewhere that Kaworu tells Shinji he loves him, but Shinji never gets the chance to answer him because he, sadly dies, but for this little story, lets just pretend Kaworu is alive and kicking!

Okay, finally, please read and review, I would like to see people's opinions on this story and I would like to know whether I should have ago at writing another Shinji x Kaworu story or not, thanks.

How hard is it to say 'I love you…?'

It seemed so simple, three words, three simple words, three words that you might say to your mother on her birthday, or to your best friend when they are down and depressed, but when it was time to say it to the one you _truly_ loved, it suddenly became the hardest thing in the world.

Not only was it three simple words, now it was three simple words, each with a strong meaning behind them and as one sentence it could mean a whole new level for your relationship…

The one sentence could cause a dramatic change in your life, that was how powerful those three words could be… So, how come when he said them, it seemed so casual, as he quoted them in his usual calm and care-free tone…

'I love you…'

Those words echoed throughout his mind, so simply spoken, yet with so much love and care within them…

A image of the boy flashed in his head, his spiky silver hair gleaming in the moonlight, his tall and slender body, but the most appealing were his fire red eyes, which you would think would be piercing into your soul, stealing your memories and reading your inner most secrets, but they weren't, no, they were rather the opposite, they were soft and forgiving, you could get lost in those deep ruby orbs...

All he wanted was to be held by him, feeling his gentle heartbeat pound in sync with his own, for his own lips to be greeted by his, to be _one_ with the boy…

He loved him so much, he dreamt of him in his sleep, he was with him while he was awake, he saw him every moment of every day… So, why did he find it so hard to say?

He'd never had someone that close to him, the only person he'd ever loved in his life was his mother, but she left him when he was young, then after being abandoned by his own father, all his love and care seemed to vanish and was replaced with sorrow and anger, although his heart seemed to be empty… Well it did up to the time he met _him_…

Everything changed, the first time he spotted the other boy, he felt his heart skip a beat as the boy approached him, his confident yet calm smile went deep into him, and then it's when he spoke to him, as if they'd known each other for many years, that's when he could feel the love he once had, return to him, gradually…

It felt good to be protected, something someone had never done for him, he had always been weak and open to attack… Why do you think he was chosen to be one of the pilots?

But, when _he_ held him, he felt so good, it felt so **right**, he felt safe, protected… _needed_…

He was able to tell him things he'd never told another person before, things that he had held inside himself for many years, but the boy listened, he cared, something which was unknown to him…

He _loved_ him, loved him with all his heart, and all he had to do was tell him that, that was the one thing he needed to do…

'Kaworu… I love you…'


End file.
